disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finders Leapers
"Finders Leapers" is the seventh episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on September 23, 2016. Plot Migs is flying over Avalor City with a bag of coconuts. Suddenly Luna and Skylar grab the coconuts from him. A fight over the coconuts causes damage to a statue in a way that destroys the street and leads to the discovery of buried treasure. The jaquins decide to tell Elena about the treasure. Later at the harbor, Naomi is helping her father when Elena rides up and tells her of the jaquins' discovery. They arrive at the site where they meet up with the rest of the Grand Council of Avalor and Professor Mendoza, who reveals the discovery to be an ancient Maruvian Chamber. Esteban is disappointed that it is not treasure but Professor Mendoza declares the Temple is more valuable than any treasure because it deals with the history of Avalor: The Maruvians lived in the land hundreds of years before the Kingdom was born and mysteriously vanished. Professor Mendoza had placed all her Maruvian discoveries in the Maru Atlas. Naomi decides learning something new about Avalor's history is indeed valuable but Esteban tells her she is not qualified to decide such matters. Francisco reminds him that Naomi is on the Grand Council just like him. Esteban retorts that Naomi is not just like him or the other members of the Grand Council because she is not a Royal either by birth or marriage and tells Naomi she knows nothing about governing a Kingdom which greatly offends Naomi. Elena defends Naomi and puts her in charge of the dig. Later, Elena tells Naomi not to pay attention to what Esteban said to her, but Naomi now believes that she has to prove herself worthy of her position. The next day, everyone arrives at the dig site. Down below, they find a crystal wall. Professor Mendoza tells Naomi to chip away small portions so they can examine them. She also tells Elena about Duendes, mischievous elves from another realm: Many years ago, three Duende brothers came to the land and caused chaos all over the place. Finally, a wizard caught them and imprisoned them in three separate chambers to keep them apart. Meanwhile, Esteban tells Naomi she is chipping away the wall wrong and needs to go faster to break through. Naomi tries to remind him of what Professor Mendoza said but Esteban retorts that he took an Archaeology Class as part of his "Royal" training. Esteban takes the pick and smashes down the wall, which frees a Duende, who steals the Maru Atlas so he can find his brothers. They try to catch the Duende but he escapes thanks to his ability to turn invisible. Esteban blames Naomi for this. Naomi reminds him that he was the one who tore down the wall but Esteban does not listen. They give chase to the second chamber. Naomi states they should come up with a plan but Esteban does not listen. His ignorance causes the Duende to enter the chamber and free his brother. Naomi tries to stop the two Duendes but they escape due to Esteban interference. Once again, Esteban blames Naomi for this but Naomi and Elena tell him that he is unintentionally helping the Duende. They also find out that if they do not stop the Duendes they will open a portal to the Duende World which will enable their brethren to invade the land and race to the palace. The group arrives at the third chamber. Naomi decides they should trap the Duende when they arrive. When the Duende arrive, the trap fails because Esteban springs the trap too early. The Duendes free their third brother and then trap the group in the third chamber. Again, Esteban blames Naomi for this but Elena, who has had enough, flat out tells him that the problem is not Naomi but him: He was the one who caused this problem in the first place by tearing down the wall and freeing the first Duende, he was the one who did not listen when Naomi said they needed a plan, and he was the one who sprung the trap too early. Naomi tells Elena it is also her fault for letting her desire to prove herself cloud her judgment. Naomi comes up with a plan to get them out and it works. They then head to the fourth chamber where the three Duendes have already opened the portal. Naomi comes up with a plan to defeat the Duendes and close the portal and it works. Esteban apologizes to Naomi and they all head home. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Dee Bradley Baker as Duendes *Grey DeLisle as Professor Mendoza Songs *Something Special Home Video Release *Elena and the Secret of Avalor International Premieres *December 16, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Finders Leapers 6.png Finders Leapers 7.png Something Special.jpg Finders Leapers 1.jpg Finders Leapers 3.jpg Finders Leapers 2.jpg Finders Leapers 5.jpg Finders Leapers 4.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes